


Walking The Line

by SakumaRei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HSO, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaRei/pseuds/SakumaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat contemplates on how his life has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures in this by Karbutt@tumblr! One of my great friends, and fellow team mates. Check her out, she's great!

  


[](http://www.playlist.com/g/#/playlist/23524205579)  
1.) Catch Me When I Fall, Ashlee Simpson   
2.) Falling Inside The Black, Skillet   
3.) Catch Me, Demi Lovato  
4.) Falling Down, Muse  
5.) Falling For The First Time, Barenaked Ladies   
6.) Falling For You, Colbie Caillat 

  


Your whole life you’ve felt like you were walking on a tight rope, hovering over top a huge city. There were so many dangerous things waiting below, but you knew it was pointless. If you didn’t fall you’d reach the other side eventually and on the other end was the same as below—your death.

 

Your entire life flashes before your eyes almost every moment, because every moment you could die; poor, helpless, mutant freak, Karkat Vantas. Every moment you’re awake, you think this will be the last night you get to live. You knew for a fact you would die at eight sweeps because there was no way you could get a matesprit or a kismesis. Thankfully, you were wrong about that. The drones are no longer a threat. In place of that was stress, leadership, and getting everyone you cared for killed instead.

  


You think that there is no one in all the universes like you, that no one could possibly understand what you've gone through. You went through death and hardship in a game that seemed like it was only meant to trick you. Life gave you a huge, hard, bulge to the side of the head and a, fuck you, to go along with it. You realize now that you’re the only person who understands you. You are okay with that now.

 

He was there out of nowhere. He was you, but not you, at the same time. Another version, another copy, he was there. You had no clue where he came from or how he got there. You resented him, you hated him, just like you did yourself since he was technically the same person; you aren’t sure when that feeling turned from resentment into something more flushed and wonderful. Out of nowhere he was a life savior, a life boat on a sinking ship, a bandaid to a fresh wound, there he was. You know he won't leave you.

  


You’re okay with falling now, because when you do fall, you know he’ll catch you. On second thought, you decide to just fall now, you don’t need to save yourself anymore (well actually, you do.) You’re life is suddenly something more than waiting for death, now it’s you and him standing on the stable ground below.

 

 


End file.
